Purgatory
by Siren's pen
Summary: Regan never expected to be alive when the so called apocalypse began. But she is, and with a lapse in judgement she follows the accused War across the world she had once called home. Helping him to find out who truly is behind the deaths of the humans, and why in the world she is the only one left.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second attempt into the Darksiders stuff, I'd been playing the Warmastered addition and it's sparked some new ideas in me. So please read and enjoy, I don't own any of the Darksiders characters save for my own and am I no way making money from this.**

Awakening to her roommate huddled in her bed wasn't something new to Regan. Her vision was blurred for a moment as she woke, then after a few sleepy blinks the vision righted and Olivia's face came into focus. Regan groans and stretches kicking away the bunched up blankets. Her noises awake Olivia who lets out a whine as she nuzzled into Regan's body. Regan let out a tired laughed and placed her chin on the pouting Olivia's head.

"Another nightmare?" Regan's voice sounded like she had taken sandpaper to her vocal chords.

"Yeah." The answer was muffled Regan laughed and brushed a lock of Olivia's hair. Olivia shifts and moves to sit up, her green eyes sparkle even in the dim sun light of Regan's room.

"Wanna talk about it?" Olivia sighs shaking her head, similar to a young child.

"I already wrote it down in the journal." Regan nodded her approval, before stretching once more and sitting up with a yawn.

"Come on we need to get up." Now it was Regan's turn to whine.

"Are you sure?" Regan questioned for what seemed to be the millionth time. Olivia smiled as she turned looking over Regan's wardrobe choice modest for Regan it was a dark burgundy colored dress, backless with long sleeves and an off the shoulder cut neck line. Olivia smiled reassuringly and walked over helping Regan finish putting up her hair and clasping the simple gold chain with a crucifix hidden by the bodice of her dress.

"You sure you want to wear that?" Olivia asked as Regan pinched the chain between her finger nails, a nervous habit since childhood.

"Mom's gotta be there some how." Regan smiled and it was clear in the tone of her voice the conversation was over. Regan turned helping Olivia with her hair and her dress as well. Both looked each other over nodded in approval once more and headed to the parking garage, and then Regan's car.

The hum of the engine soothed Regan's stomach a bit, though she still felt like she might puke at any time.

"Oh by the way…Connor will be there—"

"He's your brother of course he'll be there." Olivia smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, Regan kept her poker face.

"I just…I don't want it to be awkward between you two."

"I said no to his very public marriage proposal, and we're going to your engagement brunch." Regan sighed in understanding.

"Good point though I think that it's a brunch is going to make it weirder."

"Yeah what is up with that?"

"Morgan's parents insisted. They're old? So like—I don't know they just really pushed for it."

"And you the ever faithful daughter-in-law to be complied." Regan bit her tongue to stop a snapping reply.

"I just want to start off on the right foot, they terrified me when I met them at Christmas!" Olivia laughed at this to which Regan stuck her tongue out, the rest of the car ride passing in silence as they entered the city.  
"What is up with the clouds today?" Regan asked as she parked them at the valet station. Olivia looked a bit sick,

"Are you okay?" Olivia turned to Regan at the questioning and gave a half hearted smile,

"Yeah I'm fine just…" Her voice tapered off as she glanced once more up at the sky. Regan shrugged.

"It's probably some dust storm from the south the weather people didn't prepare for."

"Yeah, maybe." Regan didn't glance back to see Olivia standing there watching the sky as if waiting for something, when nothing happened Olivia followed her friend into the hotel and to the penthouse suits where the engagement party was being held.

It was old money finery at it's best the room was a renovated ballroom originally built in the 1900's the renovation had taken queues from different era's the 20's style wallpaper, mirrors more popular in the 60's and the 70's, though the crown jewel was the bay windows that let in the mid day sun and gave what would have been a dark dreary room a bright, almost blinding light. It was all screaming rich gaudy and Regan sipped even more vigorously at her champagne flute as Morgan with a steady arm lead her around to relatives.

"You doing alright." Morgan asked his eyebrow rose as she set aside her third empty flute to grab another.

"I'm fine—"

"Regan." She forces a smile and takes his hand in hers.

"I'm fine Morgan just…loosening up." He gives her a sweet smile kissing her cheek when a throat is cleared. Both turning Regan smiles wide. Connor, Tyler, and Brain stand side by side, reminiscent in her mind of the three stooges she rushes over hugging her eldest brother Connor.  
"Ah you're finally here!" Connor smiled; as did her two other brothers and she bear hugged them in turn as well.

"We would have been here earlier if someone hadn't taken a wrong turn—"

"I didn't realize traffic would be that backed up—" Tyler glared at Connor and Regan was quick to snub the fighting.

"Hey okay traffic was bad understandable." She went back to Morgan's side who smiled at his soon to be brother in laws.

"Glad you guys could make it, if you don't mind I need to steal your sister for a moment." Her brothers waved him off and Morgan offered his arm to Regan who took it but not before glancing back making sure her brothers didn't start anything. They looked about as out of place as she felt, thanks to being raised on a horse ranch all of her brothers looked closer to line backers then the 'refined' men of Morgan's family. Connor more so because he probably never took off his gun belt, his whole life had been spent to become a cop and he was one of the best, though he kept dragging his feet about becoming a detective. Tyler the second eldest was the same height as Connor though his bulk was a bit leaner, and being a chef Regan was always shocked he never gained weight. Finally her youngest brother, though still older then her by three years, Brain was a writer yet still looked as though he could bench press a small horse, unpublished but he would get there. All of them were her personal three stooges the reason most guys headed for the hills, well that and family history. She shoved the thoughts away seeing as how another voice called to her attention.

"Regan?" She blinked and turned seeing Morgan's parents looking at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry my attention was elsewhere what was it you asked?" His parents shared a look and she felt her stomach coil in anxiety.

"We were wondering where you would make your vows?"

"Oh well—"

"We were thinking the cathedral in the city, we have some connections and all of the previous family has been married there, Morgan told us you were Catholic." Regan blinks at this, yes-Catholic parents raised her but she herself hadn't stepped in a cathedral, nor confessional since she was about 10.

"Oh, uh yes I am."

"Ah good wouldn't want to have to worry about confirming you and all that." She took a chance to glance at Morgan who looked anywhere but at her, and once again she was forcing that sugary bride to be smile.

"Well I'm honored that I'll be marrying in the family cathedral." His parents seemed to approve of this line of conversation his mother happily going into some spiel about how generations had come through that cathedral, and such and such. Regan stopped listening and something pulled at her, something felt off. Maybe just nerves? Maybe the fact that she had been dating Morgan now for three years and she almost threw up, in a bad way, when he proposed? No, it wasn't that. Her attention was pulled, better yet dragged to the large bay windows.

"Olivia?" Regan found herself asking, Olivia stood at the window her whole body shaking, so much so she had dropped her champagne glass, which had caused an eerie silence to descend upon the party.

"Is that the maid of honor?" She heard someone whisper but she ignored everyone pulling out of Morgan's grip she walked over concern clear in her movements.

"Olivia?" She asked before placing a hand upon her shoulder. Olivia didn't answer her gaze locked on something outside.

"Olivia what's wrong?" All Olivia did was point her hand quivering. Regan was confused and a soft murmur had begun behind them. Regan's gaze followed Olivia's and she blinked, a news bulletin flashed across a screen, which normally would have playing some form of advertisement.

"Meteors?" She turned racking her brain as to why this was causing so much unsettlement for Olivia. She didn't have to wait long when the next moments the building shook guests screamed glass shattered, Connor was shouting something as he dived into Olivia and herself. She saw it as he tried to cover them from the glass as it shattered. A flaming meteor stuck the screen the force so strong it broke the glass. All Regan was aware of then was screaming, and Olivia besides her whispering.

"Oh God…It shouldn't be now."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am not profiting form this story and do not own any character's save for my own. Please read and enjoy.**

Connor shifted above them glass falling from his back, Regan in panic reached out to check him but Connor shrugged her off. Standing pulling her and Olivia with him, his eyes were calculating.

"We need to get Tyler and Brain get to the ground floor we're not safe up here." Both rushed over the glass cracking and crunching beneath their shoes as they raced over.

"What the hell is going on?" Brain yelled over the chaos as tables where over turned, glasses dropped; the glass shattering on tiles. Outside was an even worse situation as bestial roars and horrified screaming could be heard, Regan wasn't given a chance to glance outside as she was pulled and then pushed forward by Connor now in full cop mode.

"Move both of you!" Regan without a second thought grabbed Olivia's arm and pulled her along, at first Olivia must have been in shock because she was more dead weight then help but something restarted in her brain and then she was running with Regan. Going at first to the elevators Connor called behind them,

"No, no elevators! Get to the stairs!" As he screamed this something plowed into the room, more screams greeted this along with a noise unfamiliar to Regan that sent icy tendrils of unknown fear into her. She turned seeing some creature, it was on four legs with wide spread wings that was blocking out the available sunlight horns, claws, the whole package every bit a demon of hell that she had thought to be the mad ravings of religious lunatics. It had begun grabbing guests all screaming and squirming, sometimes it was merciful if she could even call it that by killing the person with one single body separating bite, unfortunately one man it snatched tossed him screaming into the air before impaling him on it's horns, the man still groaning in agony as it munched on his leg. Regan gagged at the sight of blood gushing from the stump where his leg once was. Connor knocked into them yelling.

"Keep moving don't look back!" Regan began sprinting again Olivia as well as they came upon the stairwell door they threw it open rushing in and down the stairs. Being in heels made the decent even more treacherous and the quaking earth didn't help so as they rushed down the stairs Regan miss-stepped and suddenly she collided hard with the unforgiving cement floor her ankle twisting painfully.

"Ah!" Her brothers and Olivia came to a stop Tyler rushed over, helping Regan up who gave a pained yelp as her weight could barely be held my the ankle. She ripped off her shoes wincing as her injured ankle throbbed.

"Come on we keep moving." Connor was shoving Brain and Olivia along, but Tyler was steadfast by Regan.

"What about Regan her ankle!" Connor's shoulders dropped. He looked between Regan and her ankle as she leaned on Tyler.

"If you can keep up—"  
"Connor!" Regan winced but nodded her agreement.

"Tyler he's right if I'm dead weight I'm dead weight." Her voice quivered a bit but she wasn't going to be the cause of her brother's deaths if she could help it. So once again they were moving thankfully she had fallen only about two flights away from the main floor. Olivia and Brain waited by the door both of them gasping for breath, Olivia's eyes coming to rest on Regan and they widened, Regan tried to smile in reassurance but it was lost the moment she stumbled and put weight on her injury. Olivia worried her lip between her teeth,

"I'm so sorry…" She muttered Regan blinked at this.

"Hey it's the heels, hell it's the situation not you." Another crash, more screaming and roars, the building shook harder this time. From in the stairwell they all heard the telltale groan of beams on their last legs, and cement was crumbling freely now. Connor jumped the last few steps and shoved open the door.

"We need to get out of the building now!" Everyone nodded in agreement and followed close behind the lobby was almost empty the front doors had been pulled off their hinges from people trying to get out—or maybe from something trying to get in Regan limped along Tyler's arm steady around her waist but she stumbled again as another quake hit. The group still ran ahead till Tyler called for them to slow down, Regan was about to hush him when a horn took her attention. It was loud, a deep primal noise that Regan felt like she had heard before but couldn't place where. Something was ominous about it as well, like it was a call to war…Or the end of some battle, and if it was she felt like humans had lost. The quake that had stopped them before had dislodged a marble pillar in the lobby Regan heard the grind of stone against stone and looked up; she heard her and Tyler's names being screamed. She wouldn't be able to move out of the way in time, but…She turned using Tyler's surprise in her favor his grip had loosened she pushed with all her might Tyler flailed and fell far enough forward he landed without injury and out of the shadow of the falling pillar. Regan wasn't so lucky.

When Regan was ten her family had been in a horrible car accident her father had a bit too much to drink and had swerved on a back road. The crash had killed her mother instantly, her brothers all had varying degrees of injuries all which had need, extensive surgeries' and physical therapy, amazingly enough she had come out of it unscathed save for some cuts on the left side of her body. That was probably the most horrid pain Regan had felt, up until a huge decorative marble pillar crushed most of her lower body and her upper left side. She couldn't even scream, as it was agony to attempt even a wisp of breath. Most of her bones were crushed and she knew from the rolling inner pain she was most likely bleeding internally.

"Oh god Regan!" Tyler was beside her his hands shaking as he tried to figure out how to help. She winced but moved her head to look up as Connor and Brian both rushed over to her as well Olivia was last to join tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked over her friend. Regan gave a weak pitiful smile that was marred by blood rising up her throat and into her mouth.

"We…We can get someone—"  
"That thing is marble probably weights a ton, you wanna ask those fucking things to help!?" Regan winced and reached out her right hand grabbing Tyler's hand.

"I pushed you dumb ass—"

"I could have gotten you—"

"Tyler." Connor was shushing him and for once Tyler understood and all three looked to their younger sister in solemn silence, Brain adding his hand to hers and Tyler's, finally Connor did as well swallowing hard as he tried to push back his own tears.

"Please take care of, each, other." Her breathing was becoming more and more labored as she felt her ribs cracking under the weight. She looked up at Olivia with a sad smiled.

"These guys, will protect, you, okay? And what ever you think happened today—" She was cut off as her body gave another horrid spasm of agony and her ribs finally broke.

"This isn't you're fault…" Her body was shutting down, her heart slowing her mind racing to figure out how to stop it's own demise. A part of Regan was terrified, but another was so calm she shut her eyes not wanting to look at her brothers as they wept over her.

Death was an interesting feeling to it; she felt so much peace for a moment as finally the pain all fell away. The weight of the marble pillar gone the world falling away with it. She was free, at least for a moment. Suddenly that peace was ripped away her soul? She guessed was seemingly snatched from it's path and suddenly she felt fear, this wasn't supposed to happen she was supposed to go to…a waiting room, a light any thing! No instead whatever had taken her pulled her through darkness, and heat boiling heat. She panicked struggling but to no avail, she was being dragged to hell she knew it, but no screams reached her. No shackles neither to wrap around her wrists nor cackling demons to pinch and gnaw on her flesh. No whatever this place was, it was hot, desperately so. But that was all she knew when a hushed voice whispered in her ear the words were old ancient, ones she couldn't even dream of speaking herself; and she knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Regan became aware of the intense heat around her before anything else. Her back and left side of her body felt like it was too close to a fire, and yet no matter how much she wanted to move away to find a cool spot to escape the heat nothing responded. She didn't feel the pain thought from her injuries thought…Her nose smelled molten rock, no sulfur though, just heat was her best word for it. Like she was in a world of fire. Not even her eyes, which remained closed, her legs and arms felt bound yet no weight on her wrists or her ankles gave way to the physical feeling that she was bound. But nothing moved, she felt sweat trickle from her forehead, and her back, wanted to wince as the droplets sizzled on the heated ground. She had to be in hell, no other ways about it.

"So this is really the one they're going with Panoptos?" The voice sent, not a chill down her spine but more of a quiver of disgust. This voice had some kind of tone to it that made her hairs stand on end but she couldn't place why. Maybe it was that the voice sounded so close but she couldn't see? Or maybe that the voice sounded like someone had taken a piece of sandpaper to someone's vocal chords and now they had a forceful rasp left behind.

"Yes, the Council wills it." She assumed this was Panoptos speaking; the other fell silent again; for only a few more moments.

"But how will she survive?"

"The Council has planned for that foreseen issue." This time it seemed like Panoptos had layered in a leveled threat within his, it's? Statement, which silenced the other leaving only a short span of silence before something took her arm, this grip felt unnatural like long spindly spider legs had wrapped around her left arm and was now pulling her. She felt the heat grow from uncomfortable to painfully hot, she let out a whine, and thank god something finally reacted to her mental commands.

"The spells are wearing off get ready she might react violently." Violently, hell yes she would! But the other seemed to take heed and on her right side she felt more spindly spider fingers wrap around her arm and helped drag her to the edge. She finally realized they meant to push her into something, she felt her fingers twitch. But that was the only movement she would get before the one, Panoptos, on her left side dropped her arm, in a pool of magma.

Her eyes finally opened but instead of seeing anything, she only saw white as pain shot up her body from her left arm. Burning, she was burning. The pain never ebbed and the creatures—demons whatever they were held her down as she attempted to arch away from the agony, the burning though stayed at her left arm and shoulder never going further. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the spider fingers grasped her and rolled her away from the lava pit. She slumped onto her right side she could feel tears slipping down her face mingling with the sweat there and dripping to sizzle on the floor. She had to be in hell. That was her final thought as the pain took a hold of her mind and she fainted.

Awakening to a breeze Regan almost wept in joy. But it was short lived as her eyes finally peeled open only to wince shut at the bright light. She rolled onto her side and braced for pain, but none came. After a few moments she opened her eyes again this time her eyes ready for the sudden light so with a few more steady blinks her vision returned. She glanced around finding nothing of interest about the area she had been…dumped? Left? She wasn't sure at this point where she was. As she sat up her fingers brushed against something and she jolted bringing her left hand to her chest as if it had been burned all over again. Beside her neatly folded…almost too neatly was a trench coat a knapsack and guns? Two of them both in her mind quite beautiful. Both looked to be glock 22 models, though they looked more decorative then useful. She picked up one of them, a black metal, with dark red accents, which if she wasn't questioning everything right now she would have said the red accents looked as though they were pulsing…But why guns?

Her thoughts drifted for a moment, she knew how to shoot thanks to Olivia's Father, who had been a Captain in the army. He had been adamant that both girls knew how to use firearms, and had been impressed by Regan's steady hand. Later she had gone hunting with her brothers and her Aunt and Uncle. So she was thinking that maybe her version of hell was some fucked up survival trial? She made sure the safety was on, and unclipped the storage, it was loaded so another check on the whole survival hell trail thing. The rounds looked like hollow point bullets and she winces.

"Okay at least these will do damage." She mumbles to herself in the sad little hovel she was in. She did the same with the other gun, this one pure white, like feather white, with golden accents. Once again in certain light it seemed like the gold was pulsing, like it was alive. This one was loaded as well and if her math was correct. She only had twelve rounds.

"Shit." She sighed, before feeling like she needed to move, if something was hunting her. She couldn't stay here, wherever here was. She glanced down realizing she wasn't really dressed for a hunt though. She wore a ribbed tank top, underneath she had what appeared to be a wrap though it wasn't restricting she moved a few times and the material kept her boobs in check, the material on the tank top was sturdy as well but still proved to have no protective value what so ever. Her pants were some material that reminded her of jeans but wrapping around her legs tightly, and they had actual pockets and two gun holsters, which were strapped to her thighs.

She grabbed the knapsack pulling it over one shoulder she stopped upon finally seeing her left arm in better lighting. It was fine…well fine in the sense of the burning she had felt had not taken her arm off. Rather it was covered in symbols she didn't recognize any of them. The circled her arm in dizzying patterns and went from the top of her shoulder to the tips of her fingers, each on having its own spiral of symbols wrapped around it. She flexed her hand and fingers no pain…She shook her head once again feeling like she had remained in her hiding space for too long. She holstered the guns, and pulled on the trench coat, it felt like it was made from leather, yet it was very light almost too light for the material to be leather. Running a hand over the material she found she couldn't place if it was cow, or some other leather.

"Probably not human made…" She huffed, and checking the knapsack she found vials, a few glowing green the others a light blue. She blinked confused but left them in the knapsack. They hopefully would be of use somewhere. Finding and exit she realized she was in some sort of pipe system. She moved slowly through the pipe ears tuning for anything that sounded off or menacing. But she was alone for the trek, finding some stairs she ascended. The light once again making her wince she glanced around it was a street, that much she could make out. But like from an apocalyptic show.

"Where am I?" She looked up and had to choke down a gasp as buildings teetered on their last legs, black-scaled spires punctured through the ground. Red glowing crystal formations, in her curiosity she failed to notice the bodies, a few feet away. But they had certainly noticed her, a soft groan was what snapped her back to reality and she screamed. Like a baby and immediately pulled out her gun and shot the person multiple times, before realizing they were a person. She gapped at her smoking gun and the now…dead human.

"Oh no!" She rushed forward and stopped short as she realized…this was not a person, or at least not any more. The skin was yellowed and shriveled, in the middle of the chest a glowing, power source? That had faded as she approached the zombie she figured looked malnourished and its teeth exposed, wide grey faded eyes. Finally it's head, cracked open, no brain or skull where they should have been. Regan back pedaled and looked anywhere but the corpse. Till the damn thing moved again, and with a very pathetic shriek she shot it again.

She wandered for what felt like hours, no real idea where she was headed, she was careful to stick to the shadows. Usually she was small enough she could slip by unnoticed by the hoards of zombies, and other creatures. She finally reached what seemed to be a way onwards….Only it was blocked. As she approached she didn't notice the wisps of fog swirling up from a platform behind her.

"Gree—"

"Ah!" Her screamed surprised whatever the hell had popped up from the ground who let out his own screech. Falling back on her rear end she looked at the creature. It was floating, literally floating, no legs it seemed like he may have once had wings but now only mangled stumps wrapped with yellowed bandages were what was left.

"A human?" His voice was a slithering whisper and it made Regan wince in distaste.

"Yeah and you are?"

"I am Vulgrim—"

"Did you're parents name you that before or after you lost your legs." This made the creature growl in anger and she scooted back a bit, yes Regan preferred sarcasm over common sense in most situations.

"I am a merchant my wares are rare and sought after."

"Great can you help me get out of here?" Vulgrim looked her over silently before holding out a gold tipped clawed hand. Which was covered in rings, bracelets, pretty much the hand of a pawnshop dealer in Regan's mind.

"If you're lookin' for a high five sorry to say I'm fresh out—"

"Souls you ignorant bug!" She blinked, and then stood.

"You are not getting my soul ass hat—"

"Not your soul! Ugh if you're what's left of the third Kingdom it truly is doomed." His words sat like a stone in her stomach.

"What's left?" Vulgrim's eyebrow quirked in interest at this, before his maw of jagged teeth up turned into a wicked smile.

"Why yes, this is what's left of the third Kingdom, they didn't last long such a tragedy. But so many souls have come from it." Regan turned gun aimed and shot, Vulgrim dodged just in time and retreated to his wisp cloud and Regan ran off before he could come after her.

Finding a sturdy fire escape Regan leapt up and got to the roof of some building some empty decrepit building. When she looked around and saw no one had followed she collapsed and tried to calm her breathing. And stop the tears that welled up. She didn't want to believe the creature, Vulgrim whatever he was…He was lying he had to be. If this was her version of hell, it was shitty but it's hell she shouldn't get her hopes up. She glanced up at the sky and found herself disheartened. It looked like smog; it was dirt brown in color flaming comets falling from it every now and again no blue sky, or even a ray of sunlight to greet her. She loved the blue sky, even more so she loved the stars…She couldn't be on Earth, she just couldn't. She pulled her thoughts away from her sadness she needed to find other people. Or at least someone she could trust to tell her what was going on. Checking her gun, she blinked in mute shock; the clip was still full even though she had shot more then six round from it. She would question that later though as the sound of a horn renewed her hope, though it dropped again when she realized. It came from the direction she had just run from…

 **Alright here is the next chapter, once again I don't own the Darksiders franchise and I am not making money from this. And for any one wondering Panoptos is from the Abomination Vault, a book that takes place before all this, I highly recommend it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are chapter four, read and enjoy! I do not own Darksiders, only my characters.**

Regan rushed down the fire escape wincing at every creek and groan from the rusted metal. But it held her weight as she leapt the last section and to the ground below. She ran back to the town center but skidded to a halt as the ground shook and a huge shadow cast over her, looking up she leapt to the side as a large stone foot came down causing a small quake making Regan loose her footing, landing hard on her rear end. Regan looked up in awe as her gaze met the stone behemoths. The creature blinked as it stared down at her, Regan looked up panting in both fear and exertion.

"Careful little one." She sat stunned for a moment as the stone beast continued it's journey.

"The stone-Gollum? Just spoke…It spoke?" She stared after the lumbering rock formation before remembering her reason for coming back this way. As she raced past the pedestal the wisp creeper poked his head out watching the crazed human girl pass, and with a shake of his horned head he descended back into the abyss.

Regan panted as she rushed through what looked to be a run down courthouse. She skidded to a stop at the top of the marble stairs seeing that she would need to drop down a good few feet. Bodies were strewn about obviously someone, or more likely, a group of people had come through. Regan panicked worried they would be gone before she could reach them. She looked about for any other way to get to the other side without injury and she noticed a chain, probably once used to hold up a chandelier it was now bare and if she took a running start, she could probably grab it. She took a deep breath trying to settle her nerves, before leaping into a run and taking a leap, and she jumped a lot further then she had originally indented. Flailing in the air she managed to grasp the chain, which in her momentum propelled her so far forward, she had to kick out and slam her foot against the marble side of the building to stop from smacking into it. The chain jangled and lurched, as Regan attempted to hold on while swinging the chain in the direction she wanted it to go. Finally after reaching an arch she felt like she could land she released her death grip and gasped, being higher then she had thought. Rolling up and bracing for impact she hit the floor hard. The wind was knocked out of her, and she unraveled from her protective ball slamming back first into another wall. She coughed taking a tentative breath, shocked that nothing felt broken, or at the very least bruised. She had to have fallen at least a good ten-fifteen feet. She stood nothing hurt, and she had made it to the other side unscathed. She glanced at her hands and her body more then a little shocked.

"Last I checked I wasn't this invincible…Let's just chalk it up to pure luck." Happy with that logic Regan was off, finding the exit she once again found her jaw dropping at the world before her. She thought the other side was bad? The scenery here was much worse. What had once been a proud metropolitan city now lay in crusted ruins, her exit had once been another building attached to the courthouse but it had collapsed, rotted papers waved about in the sudden gusts of wind one slapping against her leg. Picking it up she attempted to make out anything besides the huge headline reading the end is here, but no luck as most of the ink had run and or the paper itself had ripped. It truly looked and felt like she was in a different world, she couldn't be on Earth…She just couldn't. But what took the cake was a giant black spire in the horizon. It gave Regan chills; it looked medieval in design skulls spikes dark brooding color scheme. It looked like a place she didn't want to go near. Even more so when she noticed flying shapes going to and from different parts and openings of the tower, similar to an anthill, there was a lot of activity there and she was probably better off keeping her distance.

"This has to be Hell…" She whispered pressing on when her gaze finally pulled from the spire to the platform a few yards away, where two hulking brutes fought, her heart gave a fearful palpitation as the two clashed. One holding a huge sword that even from where she stood she could see the sharp edge shining in the dim light, the other boasted a wicked looking ax. One looked like a demon his armor reminding her of some of the depictions of demons she had seen in her Aunt's old bible, the other wore a hood and looked more human then the other so all her hope went into that he was someone who could help. She launched into a sprint then, not giving herself a moment to actually collect her thoughts and maybe figure out a way to help the sword wielding figure. She gasped as the hooded figure faltered and the demon gave a growling laughing hitting him hard with the blunt end of his ax, sending the other sliding a couple of feet.

"Hey!" Regan shouted over the howling wind, this caught both of the fighter's attention; she pulled her guns and just started firing. Seeing as how she had never shot whilst moving her aim was of-a lot. She managed to get one bullet to graze the demon's face. Which was enough to make the giant beast react, bringing up his arm his armor took the shower of bullets easily. Regan skidded to a stop and as she did the demon reacted swinging his ax in a deadly arch down Regan thankfully was back far enough that the ax end just missed the tip of her boot. With a cry she fell back dropping both of her weapons, now up close to the demon she realized how out matched she was. The demon was massive towering over if she had been standing he would have been at least three feet taller then herself. She noticed it had horns like the other she had run into but with blue flames writhing between the horn points on the crown of it's skull. It's skin was a violet purple, and orange yellow smoke trickled from it's sharp toothed mouth.

She skittered back her gaze locked on the ax as he easily pulled it from the several inches deep crack his hit had created. She scrambled back when her hands lost purchase on the ground due to some sort of liquid flowing through the cracks. She also realized she didn't have many options to run to; this whole place was suspended over a lake of lava, Regan looked up as the demon smirked.

"Pitiful." Was all he spoke before raising his ax above his head Regan let out a squeak of fear closing her eyes waiting for the final blow to come, the sound of armor cracking and flesh slicing reached her ears, and a splash of…something warm hitting her. Regan fearfully opened her eyes looking up to see the demon impaled on a sword. A few choked garbles came from his mouth along with a few more wet spurts of blood before the sword was quickly ripped out. Toppling over dead the creature hit the ground with a wet thump. Regan gasped, trying hard to hold back the gags that wanted to empty her stomach. A shadow descended over her, her attention now back on the other fighter and for a moment she forgot how to breathe. Before her stood what she would have thought to be a human man at first glance, he was bulky his frame reminding her of the incredible Hulk. Gauntlets one much larger protected his hands then the other, both clawed, his shoulders were squared and sturdy. He had a face was strong, everything about this guy looked like he could take a punch and then some. A strong square jaw a nose that looked as though it had been broken more then once, his eyes though were something that didn't seemed to go with his face. They were blue white, no pupil or iris that she could see; she almost would have thought he was blind if he wasn't staring at her so intently. On his forehead strange glowing scars, pure white hair hung down to his chest. Both remained silent for a few long seconds before Regan finally found her voice again.

"Than—" She almost spoke her thanks when a creature appeared from his massive gauntlet and Regan let out another sad shriek as a black six-eyed face was shoved into her own.

"A human, but I wasn't aware—"

"She is human then?" It was the red hulk that spoke this time around his voice wasn't deep but there was a rough tone to it as well. Both stepped back, well one floated back. Regan stood tip toeing around the dead demon and going to pick up her dropped weapons she gasped as she finally noticed her bloodied hands, and the blood drying on her shirt. She tried to ignore them for now holstering both guns she turned back to the duo.

"Okay since you haven't tried to kill me, I am super confused. Where am I? Are there more people like you? What was that thing you were fighting? What is going on—" The floating ink sprite answered her first.

"Not so fast, how do we know you're not some trickery sent by the Destroyer?" Regan blinked at that.

"Destroyer? I'm assuming that should mean something?" She looked to the warrior with a pleading look. "Please my name is Regan, I remember meteors falling from the sky, and I remember dying." Saying it made it so much more real as Regan felt her chest tighten and the edges of her vision darken for a moment. She gasped for a breath for a few moments before a voice reached her in her fear.

"She comes with us, if she is the last of the third kingdom I will protect her." She looked seeing that red hood had been speaking to the floating sprite.

"Fine but she'll only get you killed quicker War." And with that threat it seemed to evaporate. Regan looked up from her hunched position at…War?

"Is you're name really…War?" He nodded and that was all the conversation she got before he started to look around. Regan stood and followed.

"What are you doing?" She finally asked after a few minutes of them just…looking around the platform.

"This is a prison, we need to open it—"

"A prison? Like for evil things? Why would we open—" War turned on her suddenly fixing her with a gaze that clearly said 'you're either going to help or shut up' and so she chose the shut up and help route. She glanced down at her blood stained hands then her memory recalled her slipping, looking to where the cracks and patterns of the platform filled and flowed with blood. She gagged again, but after another soothing breath she followed its path to a gargoyle statue where the blood regurgitated from it's open carved maw.

"Hey War?" She turned seeing the hulking warrior turn toward her. She pointed letting his gaze follow her gesture. "I think the others should be joining in the puke party." He didn't seem to enjoy the joke as a look of annoyance passed over his face before his attention turned to the other statues. Running over to help, she stopped short as he easily pushed one of the solid stone gargoyles to its placement and a blood spout joined the others. And so was the repeated process for the last statue as well. They all bled into the middle of the platform pooling for a moment before the grinding of metal, and gears screeched and what looked more like a portal then a door opened. And with it a deep roaring laugh that set Regan on edge, orange fire and energy shot out from the newly formed opening. She pressed in behind War as the orange energy was joined by black smoke that swirled in tight twisters, or listless strings.

"War! Are you here to play executioner?" The creature that emerged from the pit…Probably would have made her Aunt cross herself and say a million Hail Mary's. It looked like the living embodiment of Satan himself, red skin, the horns, the wings that looked similar to dragon's wings, and finally the deep growling voice that awakened a deep primal fear in Regan. And as compared to War he was massive standing at what Regan could only guess as fourteen maybe sixteen feet tall, and the wings dwarfed her and her companion even more so. She hid behind War more then happy to keep out of the thing's sight.

"They should have sent all four of you." Four? So there must be more, thought Regan peaking out every now and again.

"I have no interest in killing you, Samael." War spoke with a lot more confidence then Regan was feeling at the moment. She wracked her brain for that name she had heard it before, probably in some old sermon she had never paid much mind to as a child. But it was obvious the two knew each other, she hoped she wasn't duped and was going to be given as some sacrifice to the demon.

"Ha! The Destroyer? He's beyond your reach. Beyond mine." Regan watched as Samael gestured to the distant spire.

"Has prison made you a coward." Regan didn't have time to react before Samael did. With a deep gut-wrenching roar Samael stooped forward nearly bathing War in flames scorching from his mouth. Regan let out a terrified shaking breath and buried herself into War's back. It would turn out to be a huge mistake as her fingers brushed against the sword on War's back for a moment the world fell away and all Regan could hear was screaming; horrid, agonized screaming. With a cry she pitched back. Much to her horror when she looked up the demon was staring right at her Regan had never been one to mind others staring at her, but Samael's gaze felt more like it was devouring her body and soul rather then just taking her in. Regan was quick to attach herself back to War's side; Samael for now seemed content to ignore her, thankfully, returning to the conversation with War.

"Perhaps there is a way… But you will need to get into the Destroyer's spire. The tower is guarded by four of his Chosen, bring me their heats and ask me no questions. My reasons for helping you are my own." Chosen? Hearts? What was this guy on about? And more so why was War just going to go along with it, maybe he had a plan?

"Where can I find these guardians?"

"First, seek the Twilight Cathedral, where the Bat Queen Tiamat has gone to roost. The whole of her domain is a blistered inferno." A bat queen? Regan tried to piece together what that would look like but her mind just kept coming up with batman in a crown with little bats around him. "By land, you will never reach it." Regan's shoulders slumped at this.

 _Then how are we supposed to get there?_

"Find the high ground with this," with a wave of his metal clad hand a teal smoke wafted over War who rose from the ground for a moment, Regan back stepped as burned wings sprouted from his back. Lowering him gently to the ground. Once again while she was exposed she felt the demon's gaze on her, she did her best to ignore it rather making sure whatever he had done to War wouldn't harm him. Thought what could she possibly do if it had?

"And bring me her still beating heart." With those last words Samael's wings wrapped around himself and he descended back into his prison.

Regan finally let out a loud sigh looking at War,

"He does realize a heart stops beating out of a ribcage after only a few seconds right?"


End file.
